fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
WhoLock Fandom
IMPORTANT NOTE: This information only applies to the Wholock fandom roleplayed by the fandomstuck-wholock tumblr blog. Please do not edit information that is not canon to that blog. You are welcome to make additional pages for alternate Wholock fandoms, but DO NOT use this one. About The Wholock Fandom, a crossover of Doctor Who and BBC Sherlock, is assumed to have been created through the means of ectobiology, and is also suspected to be an ecto-brother to the SuperWhoLock Fandom. He is known as the Consulting Timelord or 'Doctective', going on Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey spacetime adventures, either to help his friends, or while working on crimes throughout the universe. He has been descibed as follows; "You are the WHOLOCK FANDOM. The crossover of BBC SHERLOCK and DOCTOR WHO. You are not the most recognized as your fandom brothers nor the oldest, but you don’t preoccupy yourself with that. You are a mix of seriousness and child-like behaviors, though sometimes you act like a lonely old man. You have a superior intellect but you are also a little niave at heart. You have a strong sense of ADVENTURE, you like to spot details (DEDUCTION!), you are open minded, but you tend to baffle even yourself with believing and not believing in impossibilities. You feel the need for SEASON FOUR of Sherlock, but you are currently tempered by your excitment over the new season of Doctor Who. You are prone to fits of feels over these two shows. You call yourself a CONSULTING TIMELORD, as you like to help solve crimes through out TIME and SPACE if you are interested in the case (often times you are). You travel in your own TARDIS that you like to call Baker. Your chumhandle is wanderingLunatic (wl) and you Speak With a SopHisticateD manner but SometimeS your SenteceS Do get… a liittle Wiibibly Woobobly froomm tiime to time eSpecially if you get exciiteded." - fandomstuck-wholock Wholock's quirk revolves around capitalizing 'D', 'W', 'S', and 'H', in his sentences as reference to the two shows comprising his fandom, Doctor Who and Sherlock Holmes. In regards to the Homestuck aspects of fandomstuck/fandombound, Wholock's god tier is Mage of Time, He is a Derse Dreamer, and his land is Land of Puzzles and Clocks (LOPAC). Other Details Originally Wholock had a moirailegiance with one of the many Homestuck fandoms, and pertains flush crushes towards the Ib Fandom and Irene Adler Fandom . He was in a polyamorous relationship between the two, both having died and been revived. He eventually broke up with them, and fell in love with the Dark Souleater fandom, the Souleater fandom's "brother" that represents many of the villians and "evil" of the fandom's universe. Dark later on ends up dying, leaving Wholock rather broken up about life for a while, and rather closed to trying any new relationships. Later, he was convinced to at least try and date again with the Dream Fandom (Dreamy), however, the feelings remain unrequited for Dreamy as Wholock found his affections towards the agendered fandom to be nothing more than really platonic. He used to hold a flush kismesistude with Jake Natural, the son of Supernatural and another Homestuck. Three children, David (the elder twin son who tends to be more isolated and guarded against others), Dean (the younger twin son who is much more enthusiastically open and friendly), and Amy (the oldest daughter who tends to be very kind, polite, and reserved) were created from the relationship, but their wherabouts are currently unknown. His "brother" the Superlock fandom, however, tends to consider himself to be Wholock's moirail. As for the most recent information about the relationship status of Wholock, he had run off with a human called Maddox for awhile and had settled down. He as since returned to the fandom universe and appears to be free in all his quadrants. Wholock has not shown any current interest in filling these quadrants as of late. Other notable relationships would include Superlock's daughter, River, a young rather sassy girl who he tends to spoil despite Superlock's objections. She has a particular fondness of him in return, and tends to favor him over her father in many situations. Aside from her, there are his other "siblings", or adoptive siblings as they hail from the same fandoms, just different alternates of the original fandoms. Superwho (older sister), Superwholock (older brother, the original), and Superwholockibal (older brother) are all presently missing, though Superwholockibal he wouldn't particularly care to see. These two hold some history of bad blood. Other considered siblings (?) are Superwholockomens, Superwhomerlock, and Superwhoaverngerloc (http://fandomstuck-swlo.tumblrcom/). Superwhomerlock seems to hold some romantic affections, oddly enough, for Wholock. Presently there is another Superwholock present, who identifies androgenously (ze/zer pronouns). Lately ze has seemed to have been watching Wholock and Superlock in the background for quite awhile, but has decided to remain unnoticed and anonymous for the time being, prefering to just observe without interfering in their matters just yet. He also has his uncle Yana (aka the Master fandom), and his cousin Hamish who is Yana's son. He aslo has another son with Homestuck, called Wholockstuck, and he has a half sister through Homestuck, called Potterstuck that Wholock regards as his niece. Wholock has also claimed to have been grouped into a team for some reason or another yet to be revealed. They call it "Team Free Will" much after the group in Supernatural. There are five members that are presently apart of it. Himself, Superlock, Odd Thomas and Constantine fandoms are the only confirmed members of the team, the fifth has not been made known, and neither has the purpose of their group. For strife, he uses either what he calls a Sonic-Spyglass (a magnifying glass that has been upgraded to have capabilites akin to the Doctor's Sonic Screw Driver from Doctor Who), or a pair of pistols. He has died once, and did not regenerate, but was revived through god tier by the asistance of his moirail at the time, Homestuck. He has since died twice more, somehow avoiding regeneration, and an error in god tier revival on one occasion led to him having his soul taken to hell, where he then spent at least two years in an alternate time dimension. Wholock has an alpha that has only made a few appearances, named Doctor Sherly. He has an unusual quirk where all the "S's" are replaced with "?'s". He showed up with K-9 and claimed he was going to take over while Wholock was in depression, although Wholock had not really shown any such signs at all. Presently he acts as a subtle (or not so subtle) corrector and guide for Wholock on occasion, and watches over two of his kids (Moriarty or "Arty", and Ara) who had been transferred into a different session of suburb. Wholock is most identifiable by a long blue scarf, the length of which pays homage to Tom Baker's 4th regeneration of the Doctor, and the colour to Sherlock's scarf. {It has been claimed he wears the scarf mostly because of the extreme sensitivity of his neck}. He also wears a blue fez, and red and blue tinted glasses. However he has made some outfit changes since, first to a lack of fez, and change to a long black coat, and then to a more formal suit of dress and the return of the fez, but red. He also at one point swapped his long blue scarf for a shorter one that more closely resembles Sherlock's. Wholock has been confirmed to be the son of one of the Doctor who fandoms, and also a Sherlock fandom who does not appear to know yet, as the Doctor had never gotten the chance to voice it to him. It is uncertain, but thought that Wholock is a result from the Master fandom's (or some other) attempt to clone the Doctor who fandom, however, with the Doc and sherlock dating, some of Sherlock's DNA was mixed in and thus created Wholock. He was left in an alley and found later by the Mrs. Hudson fandom who raised him for the first several years of his life. He owns his own TARDIS which has an interior that blends elements from the Doctor's TARDIS interior designs and Sherlock's flat at 221B Baker Street. WhoLock has nickednamed this TARDIS 'Baker'. It is speculated that Wholock has a paralyzing fear called automatonophobia (the fear of anything falsely resembling a sentient being, such as puppets or mannquins), mostly as a result of the high number of villains within his shows. Wholock's Sonic-Spyglass is unable to perform any investigation on wood, like the classic Sonic Screwdriver in Doctor Who, but Wholock loves to break in to places to use his incredible intellect and the science of deduction to solve a good case.Category:Fandomstuck Category:Roleplay Characters